


I See You

by Stormraven24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Should Be Ashamed of Myself, Phasma hs a heart gdi, but I'm not, like seriously fluffy fluff, post-TFA, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma decides Kylo Ren needs some looking after. Companion/sequel to "Don't Look At Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

Overseeing the thousands of stormtroopers under her command normally kept Phasma too busy to do anything else beyond quick meals and short periods of rest. Yet somehow she'd found something new to occupy what little free time she had: Kylo Ren.

Outside of all chain of command, gifted with supernatural powers that frightened some of her greener recruits to the point that they spoke of him in hushed tones as if the mere mention of him would summon him from the shadows, the Knight had always been a bit of curiosity to her. When they'd first met, there had been no posturing between them, no standoff, no showboating. He had recognized her rank, acknowledged her strengths and experiences, considered her opinions; she had done the same. They had instantly recognized the warrior in the other and fed each other's abilities on the battlefield ever since. As Supreme Leader Snoke's right hand, Phasma deferred to Ren's orders in the end, but they had been orders she had ultimately agreed with (even if she didn't understand them at the time).

_ Respect _ . Ren had given it without question, and she had returned it. Theirs was a relationship built on that respect, though it remained staunchly professional, even a bit cold and impersonal.

Until she had caught him sleeping on her floor at the foot of her bed.

Perhaps it had been the haze of sleep that made her think so, but at that moment he'd seemed less a fearsome dark lord and more of a lost young man. Contrary to what she knew others whispered about her behind her back (never to her face, of course), Phasma wasn't heartless. But waking Ren at the time wouldn't have been the most wise thing to do. The expression he'd worn in his moment of vulnerability had touched her heart, made her wish to give him some sign that he needn't keep everything buried inside or under a mask, that someone cared in some small way. She'd draped a blanket across him as carefully and silently as she could, then retreated back to her bed. She'd let Ren decide if he wanted the moment addressed, if he'd taken offense or not and wanted her to know.

He'd never mentioned that night, so she'd followed his lead. It hadn't been some monumental gesture or anything, anyway; just something she'd felt compelled to do at the time.

Just as she felt compelled to check in on him now.

There hadn't been any overt indication that Ren was troubled, though he had seemed...quieter than usual. He'd seemed more turned inward, less interested in what was happening around him. Phasma had noticed. She'd waited precisely twenty-eight and three-quarters minutes before following him to his rooms. A quick patrol of the corridors assured her that no late-night stragglers were around, then she keyed in the entry code to Ren's quarters. 

As suspected, he was already fast asleep, sprawled haphazardly across his bed on his stomach and still fully dressed. The barest hint of softness entered Phasma's eyes at the sight. So much power, so much volatile passion, and he couldn't even be bothered to take off his boots. Setting her blaster against the wall for a moment, the captain removed her cloak and carefully settled it over Ren's form. The memory of doing something similar with a spare blanket when he'd come into her room made her mouth quirk up in an almost-smile. She looked up at his face, still oddly beautiful despite the ragged scar, and couldn't resist moving an errant piece of dark hair out of his closed eyes. One brow twitched, but he didn't wake.  _ What a contradiction you are, my lord _ , she thought fondly.

Phasma took up her blaster again before lowering herself to the floor at the foot of Ren's bed. Her helmet came off to sit by her hip. One leg stretched out in front of her, the other bending so she could rest a wrist on her raised knee.  _ I'll watch over you, _ she mused silently as she looked once more at Ren's sleeping face. She noted how peaceful he looked at the moment, no evidence of nightmares or horrific memories on that angelic visage. A more selfish part of her liked to think it was due to her presence, though it was probably nothing more than a coincidence. But still...

“Pleasant dreams, Lord Ren.” 

One finger along the side of her blaster, just above the trigger, and her head leaning back against the bed, Phasma allowed herself to doze. 

Genuine sleep must have overtaken her during the night. When she opened her eyes some time later, she wondered why her left hand felt heavier than usual. She would have jumped in surprise at the sight of a large, pale hand gently clutching her armored one if her reflexes were not as honed as they were. A glance up confirmed that Ren had turned himself around so that his head now rested near hers, her cloak tightly wrapped around his body. 

A dozen questions ran though her head the longer she looked at him, but none of the answers mattered in the end. Ren's face was calm and untroubled, and the weight of his hand on hers was somehow...comforting. 

A true smile curved her lips as she closed her eyes again, minutely squeezing the long fingers that had found hers in the night. It may have been her imagination or simply wishful thinking in her half-awake state, but she could have sworn she felt the tiniest squeeze back.


End file.
